How to love
by Chillinwithmyfriends
Summary: 2 girls, 7 greasers, and playing hard to get? Read to find out how the girls will ever make it through the summer.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this is my first story on here so tell me what you think!**

**EVERYBODY FROM THE OUTSIDERS IT 2 YEARS OLDER!**

**DISCLAMIER: I only own Cass and Jenna.**

The sun was shining in my eyes as I looked up to see the new house I would be living at for the summer. i used to live with my mom but she wanted me to spend the summer with my sister, Jenna, in Tulsa, OK.

"How many more boxes do you have?" I asked Jenna huffing and sitting down.

"Only a few left Cass come on, you won't die."

"Yes I will." I said pretending to fall on the ground.

''Who's your neighbors?" I asked looking around and seeing nobody.

"I don't know."  
>"How don't you know!"<p>

"I've only been living here for a few days."

"True, true." I said helping Jenna with the last of the boxes.

At just one look you would know Jenna and I were sisters. Even though I am 16 and she is 20.A lot of people say we look alike, but I see no resemblance what so ever. Jenna- Jen for short- has big brown eyes and long blond hair that's straight. Meanwhile I have blue eyes and dark brown curly hair. We both have a funny personality and a good sense of style.

"So what's there to do in this town?"

"Well there's a drive in and a park."

" Can we go to the park?"  
>"Sure."<p>

The park wasn't that big. A fountain, a few swings, trees, benches, not a lot.

We started to walk around a little. I was actually really boring and hot.

"Can we go back?"I whined to Jen

" Come on! We are almost done walking."

"Its too hot to walk!"

"Fine, I will give you 5 bucks to jump in that fountain."

I looked at the fountain, it seemed really gross.

"Nah i'm good."

After what seemed like forever we drove back to the house.

"I am going swimming!" I yell as I go into my room to change. I put on a purple and black striped bikini and ran outside. I went to the diving board and debated what I wanted to do. After a while I felt two hands push me into the water sending me confused as I came up.

"what was that for?" I yelled at a smiling Jen on the diving board.

"You were taking too long.''

"oh thanks."

"Any time.''

I looked around the backyard to get a good look. But then a face appeared above one of the fences and when we made eye contact the head ducked down.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Never mind." I said and brushed it off.

**I didn't write a lot because I need to see if you like it or not. Please comment! OH and I will also need a Beta so PM me if you wanna! And yes they did have pools back then!**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting new people

I kept my eye open in the backyard to see if I would see anything. But lately I've been seeing nothing.

Jenna said our Aunt May and her daughter(our cousin) Rosalie are coming to help us move in. Me and Rose are like two peas in a pod. Even though we are 2 years apart. Her and Aunt May both have short black hair and brown eyes. You could totally tell they are mother and daughter.

"CASS!" Jenna yelled from the front yard outside.

"WHAT!" I yell back.

"Aunt May called! Her and Rose will be here soon!"

About an hour later. A car horn was heard in the driveway, me and Jen ran outside.

"Heyy, everyone!" Aunt May said stepping out of the car.

"Hi," we both said hugging her.

Me and Rose hung outside while Aunt May and Jen went inside to talk.

"how was the ride here?" I asked while we took some suitcases in.

"It was soooo boring! 8 hours with your mom in a small car, while all she wants to do is sing show tunes is not fun. Hey who's that?" Rose said pointing next door.

I looked over and saw 2 guys walk from a car to the house. They stopped and stared at us and we stared back.

"Epic stare show down!" I whispered to Rose who giggled.

Soon the boys turned and went into the house.

"Who are they?" Rose said still watching the house.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them before."

"are you telling me that you have been living here and you didn't notice any guys around!"

"I've only been here for a day and a half! Plus I am not really 'neighborly'.

Rose gave up arguing with me and we finished bring in the bags. And decided to go swimming Jen and Aunt May were coming with us too, so we would be 'safe'.

I was sitting on one of the chairs reading a book when a dark shadow came across.

"come on and swim Cass the water's fine!" Rose told me grabbing my wrist trying to pull me.

"Just let me finish."

"NO!" Rose yelled, grabbed my book and threw it in the pool.

Without a second to waste I drove in a grabbed the book off the bottom.

I came up gasping. "What was that for?"  
>"I wanted you to go swimming." She said looking innocent.<p>

"Whatever, I'm gonna go hang my book out to dry in the sun."

Later Rose and I went for a walk to the store to buy some Pepsi's. As we came out of the store it started to pour. Not a good sign.

I started to sprint down the sidewalk.

"Hey Cass! Wait up!"

I turned around and saw Rose 10 feet away walking. I stopped and waited for but then a huge hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards.

"CASS!" Rose screamed as she saw me and two others guys held her back.

"well well well what do we have here?" the guy with the light blue shirt on.

"it looks like we've got some fun."

When they said that my face went white and I looked at Rose who was pale as a ghost.

I came back to reality and I started wiggling and yelling around, the guy that was holding me let go as I punched him in the nose. I turned to get Rose when 4 other guys were beating up the 2 guys that were holding Rose.

Rose grabbed me and dragged me yelling that we were raped.

"Who were those guys? I need to thank them!'' I said running back to the ally. I heard Rose yelling but I ignored it.

Lucky the guys were still in there.

"Is this yours?" one of the guys said coming closer holding out his hand.

It was my lucky bracelet. I grabbed it from his hand.

"Umm.. yeah thanks.''

" I'm Sodapop….. hey aren't you the girl I saw other day in the front yard?" he asked me.

With that I smiled and ran back toward Rose.


	3. Chapter 3 Book throwing again

**A/N: sorry for the wait! I was going to write it over the weekend, but with the holidays coming and all I couldn't find time. **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Cass, Rose, Jenna and other people you may not know.**

Me and Rose walked home, while she was still making a big deal about why I went back.

"Rose, it's done, over, forget about it!" I snapped, kind of annoyed.

She stopped and looked at me, surprised, then looked behind her. 4 guys were behind us walking. The only one I could make out was Sodapop.

"Just ignore them," I said but Rose was freaking out. She grabbed my arm and took off running all the way home.

When we got home-which was really far- we were out of breath and collapsed on the couch.

"Where were you two?" Jenna yelled coming into the room.

"We… we were… attacked.'' Rose managed to get out.

Then Jenna and Aunt May started to go crazy. Asking us if we were ok and how did it happen. We told them the whole story, they weren't too happy. 

Then we got a talk about how to 'defend' ourselves and all the kind of stuff. I didn't really listen, I started to daydream.

Two days later, we couldn't leave the house because Aunt May said it wasn't 'safe'. So me and Rose had to stay in the yard.

I was reading the book that managed to dry and was almost done with it when Rose came over and threw it into the yard next door.

"HEY! What was that for!" I yelled at Rose.

"I just wanna hang out."

"Well now we need to 'hang out' by go and getting my book.''

We walked to the wooden fence and looked at each other.  
>"Go on over and get it." I said.<p>

"Me? Why? I can lift you up, you cant lift me."

I huffed, while I stepped on Rose's hands, while she lifted me up.

When I got to the top I saw my book halfway in there yard. But Rose thought It would be funny to push me off, of the top of the fence, so I came crashing toward the ground.

"Ohh.." I wailed laying on the grass.

"You ok?" I heard Rose shout from the other side.

"Not really'' I said back trying to get up. As I stood up from the ground I started to brush off all the grass that was on me when a big shadow appeared.

"And you are..?" the voiced asked from behind me.

I turned around to see some big, muscular guy standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

"And you are….?" He said again.

"Uh.. my name is Cass, your, um.. new neighbor," I said smiling, "and you are?"

"Darrel Curtis, but everyone calls me Darry." He said.

"Darry what are you doing outside?" a voice came from the house.

Soon enough the guy we met the other day-Soda- was running up to us.

"Hey it's that girl that almost got attacked by those socs!"

"Hey, its that dude that saved me from those socs!" I told me smiling back.

"You two know each other?" Darry said, looking at me and Soda back and forth.

"I just came here TO GET MY BOOK _SOMEONE_ THREW OVER HERE!'' I yelled the last part to make sure Rose heard me. I saw her peek through the crack of the fence.

I scanned the yard and walk over to my book.

"I just came to get this," I said holding up my book.

"Hey, you love to read," said Soda "you should meet Pony! He loves to read too."

"I think I should get going, nice meeting you." I said and with that I hopped back over the fence.


End file.
